


for you only.

by LIGHTSJOON



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Drabble, Friendship/Love, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I am terrible at tagging, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moment in time, ONF - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dedicated to wjc, hyoj, hyoseung, if seungjun spells his name with a u then it's spelled with a u, seungjun is hyojin's guardian angel, shes short but impactful, snapshot, this is a wjc prompt night original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON
Summary: when someone dies they are assigned to a person they loved most while they were alive.for seungjun, that person was hyojin.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	for you only.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to wjc gc on twt 
> 
> I love you guys. thanks for always supporting me.
> 
> wjc writing prompt nights are producing all of this onf content. I hope yall like this short and sweet little drabble.

It had been nearly a week since Seungjun had witnessed his own funeral. 

He wasn’t at all surprised to find the entirety of his family at the mourning site, greeting and accepting the condolences of family friends and classmates alike.

Seungjun had sat in the corner of the room the entire time, sitting right at Hyojin’s side. The young boy had not moved since his arrival earlier that morning, and he refused to eat or drink until Seungjun’s parents decided their time spent there had been enough. 

It’s been a week, and even though Seungjun felt horrible for not checking in on his family to see how they were coping, he knew that they would be okay. They had each other to lean on. Hyojin, on the other hand, had no one. 

As much as Seungjun and his parents loved Hyojin, the feeling had never been mutual for the Kims. Hyojin’s parents couldn’t understand how their friendship could have been more important than school, than his personal lessons. 

When they found out he’d been skipping his afternoon lessons, they wouldn’t let him leave the house for a month. They drove him everywhere. School, tutoring, vocal lessons, home. Repeat. 

He saw the way Hyojin slowly deteriorated, forcibly pushed into the ground like anchors into dirt. There was no denying that something was awry, that there was much more to the story that Hyojin refused to reveal. And since it wasn’t like Seungjun to pry, he kept his curiosity at bay, long enough for Hyojin to gain the courage to tell him himself at least. 

Everyday after the funeral, Seungjun tailed Hyojin as if he were a shadow. There wasn’t anywhere he didn’t go. Even if Hyojin couldn’t see or feel him, he wanted his best friend to understand that  _ someone _ was listening. That someone was willing to listen to whatever raw emotions lingered in his wounded heart. 

On this particular day, they were sitting outside a cafe. Despite Hyojin’s distaste for coffee, he sat there sipping on what was left of a hot mocha with extra shots of espresso. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep that had driven him here, or maybe it was the lack of appetite, seeing as he hasn’t slept or eaten much within the last week. Nonetheless, the sight of his best friend, completely and utterly lost in a city he knew like the back of his hand stirred tears in a way that Seungjun never thought possible. 

“Please…” he begged. “You have to eat. Eat something.  _ Anything.”  _

Seungjun’s hands were shaky as he lifted them to either side of Hyojin’s face. And as solid and real he felt under the pressure of his raw but faded existence, he knew that Hyojin couldn’t see him, couldn’t feel him like he could. 

“You have to pick yourself up,” he whispered, a hot tear streaking down his cheek. “I know it’s hard, but I’m right here. I’m  _ right here.  _ You are not alone. I promised you.” 

As a hand slipped from Hyojin’s cheek, the elder stared ahead, directly into his eyes, and Seungjun froze. 

He knew better than to think that Hyojin could understand him and hear his cries. But it was the comfort of knowing that they were looking at each other for the first time since death’s summons that helped Seungjun believe that Hyojin was going to be okay. 

Seungjun shuttered a sigh. “It’s okay.  _ It’s okay.”  _

And when Hyojin raised his hand to his cheek, the corner of his lips twitched with some sort of understanding. He took a deep breath and looked towards the partially clouded sky and said, “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt // @LIGHTSJ00N


End file.
